Wakey wakey, rise and shine
by aussiephoenix7
Summary: Aria tries out a new technique to wake Hanna.


**A/N: So here is a little something I quickly wrote last night. I challenged myself to write a short one shot in 90 minutes, I had written 'Confession of a sleep talker' in about 30 minutes and 'Mermaid, I'm your secret admirer' in 90 so that's where 90 minutes came from. All I started with was the main idea, nothing else. I hope you guys like it, enjoy and as always, please leave a review :-) Jarrad**

 **Smart Owl - I hope you enjoy it and thank you for spurring me on to do this. As always, I look forward to hearing your thoughts.**

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up." The petite brunette gently shakes the blonde in the bed beside her, "Come on, you need to wake up. I already let you sleep an extra half hour." A faint grumble can be heard when she pulls back the covers to expose her girlfriend's face. Aria chuckles when she sees Hanna grimace and groan against her sudden uncovering, it at that moment that Aria decides instead of the usual fight to wake her girlfriend and get her out of bed, she will make things interesting. She begins by placing a soft kiss on her forehead, then one on each eyebrow, two on each cheek and one on the tip of her nose before she reaches Hanna's lips. "Baby, you really need to get up and get in the shower."

"But I don't wanna." The blonde mutters, barely audible.

Placing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips Aria says, "We promised Emily, Spencer and Alison we would meet them for brunch after we bailed last weekend."

"Can't we just bail again? Tell them I'm sick or something."

Aria places a few gentle kisses on the blonde's lips, but when she feels the kiss being reciprocated she pulls away, "Babe you know we can't do that."

Pulling the covers back over herself, Hanna grumbles, "Well, it was worth a try."

"Hmm, I think I know something that might change your mind." Kissing her once more on the lips before she plants a kiss on Hanna's chin, "Or are you not interested?" The brunette begins to pull away but doesn't get far as she is stopped by a hand pressing against her back, "Okay then. Now, where was I? Oh yeah…here." Dragging her bottom lip along the blonde's jawline, Aria smiles when she feels her girlfriend shifting under her.

After more than a few drunken nights as friends and another two years as a couple, Aria is almost a hundred percent certain she knows every inch of the blonde's body and exactly where to kiss, suck, nibble or lick to get what she wants. Not that she is saying that Hanna doesn't know what drives her insane too, like that spot about three inches to the left of her navel, which when Hanna grazes her teeth across, her hips involuntarily buck and she will be instantly brought to the brink of orgasm. Or that her right earlobe is majorly more sensitive than her left and when her girlfriend nibbles and tugs on it, Aria will start cursing like a trucker, a major turn on for Hanna in the bedroom. Aria's favourite weakness of Hanna's is that hard to find spot on her neck when if found, a moan will always manage to escape her lips, no matter how hard she tries to stifle it, but she avoids that area and leaves small kisses all over Hanna's neck and chest instead.

Slowly pulling back the covers Aria is thankful that Hanna sleeps in the nude, this way she can have access to her girlfriend without clothing hindering her little experiment. Aria watches as Hanna tugs at her bottom lip with her teeth, she rakes her eyes over her girlfriend's naked and exposed body, a beautiful sight indeed, one that she never tires of seeing. Aria smirks, knowing her plan is working when she notices Hanna squeezing her eyes shut, a sign she doesn't want whatever this is, to stop. Aria leaves open mouth kisses all over Hanna's breasts, while taking the time to appreciate them, taking each nipple into her mouth, swirling and flicking her tongue around and grazing her teeth over them both, eliciting a moan each time. Travelling painfully slow down her stomach leaving a kiss here and a graze of her teeth or a nip there, always keeping Hanna guessing as to where and when the next touch will be.

Feeling the natural rise and fall of Hanna's chest quicken and become more erratic every time her lips and teeth would connect with her body, was just urging Aria to keep going. Hearing Hanna's breath hitch or the moans and whimpers that Hanna would release is making it hard for her to carry on with her plan and not just blow off brunch with the girls and take Hanna right now, but she pushes her own needs and desires aside for the moment and focuses on the task at hand, teasing Hanna.

Aria feels fingers entangling in her hair, "Oh Aria." She hears Hanna breathe as she moves back up and kisses the valley between her breasts, trailing her tongue down her stomach once again. Aria can feel Hanna fingernails digging into her scalp as she tugs on her hair, normally this would be painful but in this moment in time she couldn't care less. Hanna gasps as Aria places a kiss just below her navel, Aria smirks and moves to sit up, knowing she must stop before she goes too far. Feeling the shift Hanna frowns and her eyes snap open, "Where did you go?"

Aria laughs, "I told you already, you need to get up and shower."

Hanna props herself up on her elbows and looks at Aria, her expression priceless. Mouth agape and eyes wide, "But…but…we were just…" She trails off as she reaches out to place her hand on Aria's knee.

"We were what?" Aria asks, playing dumb.

"We were about to, you know…"

Aria smirks at Hanna's sudden shyness, "Fuck?" She makes sure she drags the word out.

"God, it's so hot when you swear like that. And yeah, so let's back to it." Hanna smirks and her blue eyes darken with desire.

"I was serious babe, you need to get up now or we will be late."

Hanna's eyebrows furrow, "So what? You're seriously going to leave me like this?"

"What naked? No of course not, I don't want to get a lifetime ban from the Grill." She laughs when she pictures how their friends would react if Hanna was to arrive naked.

"Don't laugh. And you know exactly what I mean." Hanna nods her head down her body to where she needs Aria the most, "You wouldn't really get me all worked up and then stop, would you?" Hanna pouts.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. You wouldn't wake up so I did something that I knew would no doubt wake you."

"You're telling me you never had any intention of ditching brunch and having our own fun?" Aria shakes her head and chuckles, "You're so evil sometimes."

"You love me." Aria smirks.

"Not right now, I'm upset and extremely horny."

"Aww babe." Aria crawls across the bed and pulls Hanna into an embrace, "I'm sorry. I will make it up to you when we get home."

"You promise?" Hanna almost begs.

"I promise to screw your brains out when we get home." Aria smirks before kissing Hanna on the top of her head, "Now get your sexy little butt in the shower."

"Kiss on it?" Aria nods and captures Hanna's lips with her own in a quick, heated lip lock.

Hanna begrudgingly pulls out of her girlfriend's embrace and slides out of bed, Aria right behind her and she is slapped on the butt as she heads for the bathroom, "Hey!"

"Don't be too long or you will have to wait until tomorrow."

Hanna turns around, a look of utter terror on her face, "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" Aria states, an eyebrow raised, and a hint of a smirk playing at her lips. Hanna doesn't like that answer and quickly walks into their master bathroom and turns on the shower and is left thinking how the next few hours are going to be absolute torture and debating whether she should 'deal' with her problem in the shower when Aria calls through the door, "Don't even think about it. I told you, when we get home."

"What? How did you know I'm thinking about that?"

Hanna hears her laughing through the door, "Easy, you're Hanna Marin, that's what you're always thinking about."

 **A/N: So, there it is. It only took 83 so a few minutes to spare :-)**


End file.
